


just ourselves and immortality

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Historical References, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: "I just wanted to make it as gay as possible."
Relationships: Grace Hendricks/Root | Samantha Groves, Harold Finch & Root | Samantha Groves, Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks, Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	just ourselves and immortality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [branwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/gifts).

> Title from Emily Dickinson (Because I could not stop for Death)

Harold almost fell out of his chair.

It was a perfectly ordinary email update. Grace had added some new pieces to her online gallery.

But one of the recurring subjects was alarmingly familiar.

"Root!"

She picked up at once. _"Hey, Harry."_

He sent her the link. "Is this you?"

Before she could answer, Grace’s voice could be heard in the background of the call. _"Honey, do you want pancakes?"_

Suspicions confirmed, Harold covered his eyes with a hand.

_"Yeah, that’s me."_

"I didn’t know that you two were…" He gulped. "Dating."

_"That’s okay. You’ve been kind of focused on kissing John, lately."_

Harold was very grateful there was no-one else here to see him blush.

_"You’re not the only one with a new muse. I’m so glad to be hers. Grace is incredible. I’ve learned so much. The statue in this painting lives on 93rd street. It was sculpted by Anna Hyatt Huntington, a successful 20th century artist. One of Grace’s heroes. Which works out great, because Joan of Arc is one of mine."_

In the picture, Root was sitting on horseback, her arms around Joan’s waist, chin on her shoulder, Joan charging into battle with her sword held high. Contrasting the suit of armor, Root wore a modern business suit and a bullet proof vest.

_"Grace wanted to draw me in Joan’s place. I do get my instructions from God. But I just wanted to make it as gay as possible."_

"You didn’t really climb up onto the statue so she could paint this?"

_"Harold. That would be telling."_

"I suppose there is nothing I can do." Harold said, swallowing his helplessness.

_"We all have a role to play. You're my Charles VII. History says you'll give me a full pardon. I'm hoping it won't take twenty five years."_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Grace/Root: Fluffy domestic comedy in which Grace walks up to the lovely young woman she sees at the park all the time and asks if she’ll model for a painting of Ophelia, or maybe Joan of Arc—something very romantic. Harold doesn’t find out Grace and Root are friends (or more) until a photo of the painting goes up on Grace’s website gallery. Fussy flailing ensues. (Preferably this is an AU where Grace is still in New York and knows that Harold is alive, and Root is friends with Harold and the others.)


End file.
